1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a locking device for readily attaching a panel to the computer enclosure and removing the panel therefrom.
2. Related Art
Users of computers want to easily install a side panel or a top panel to a computer enclosure. Typically, a panel is attached to a computer enclosure with screws or bolts. This makes installation or removal of the panel unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
Thus an improved means of attachment has been developed. A panel of a computer enclosure has a plurality of catches at opposite sides thereof. The catches engage with a plurality of slots defined in sides of the computer enclosure. The panel is slidingly attached to the enclosure. However, a user is generally required to employ both hands to horizontally push the panel along the computer enclosure. This makes the attachment process unduly cumbersome and laborious.
Therefore, a locking device for a computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a locking device which readily attaches a panel to a computer enclosure and readily removes the panel therefrom.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a chassis, a cover, a turn support and a locking device. The chassis defines a plurality of slots in a pair of opposite sills thereof. The cover has a plurality of catches, for engagement with the chassis at the slots. The turn support is attached to the chassis. The locking device includes a turn cap, a cam, a washer, and a bolt. The turn cap is placed in a receiving dish of the cover. The bolt fixes the cam and the washer to a bottom of the turn cap. The cam extends through a through hole of the receiving dish. Rotation of the turn cap causes corresponding rotation of the cam. When rotated, the cam acts on flanges at an opening of the turn support. The locking device thereby drives the cover to move forward or rearward. The catches of the cover accordingly engage with or disengage from the chassis at the slots.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: